


[podfic] Come on Closer

by Annapods



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The one where Steve wants to talk to Tony about something important.00:30:10 :: Written byEpiphanyx7.





	[podfic] Come on Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come on Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388088) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/coc) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jhkozds6qdq3iio/%5BMCU%5D%20Come%20on%20Closer.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jhkozds6qdq3iio/%5BMCU%5D%20Come%20on%20Closer.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Vassalady’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Epiphanyx7 for giving blanket permission to podfic!  
The art on the cover can be found [here](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/180616876214/drawing-for-the-cover-of-come-on-closer-they-were).


End file.
